


The BEST Murdoc Niccols fanfic EVER

by Introverted_theatre_kid



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Clint Eastwood - Freeform, F/M, Gorillaz - Freeform, M/M, Phase 1, Phase 2, Phase 3, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), gorillaz fanfic, manpreg, murdoc niccols - Freeform, phase 4, rhinestone eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_theatre_kid/pseuds/Introverted_theatre_kid
Summary: Murdocs radio broke. Then it all went downhill from there.(Here have a crack fanfic me and my brother wrote at 12:00am while highly sleep deprived)





	The BEST Murdoc Niccols fanfic EVER

One day Murdoc was listening to his sick jams on the radio until the antenna broke. Damn. So instead of buying a new one like a lil bitch, he went to get it fixed. While searching for the perfect fixer place he met a beautiful lass. 

His name was Murdoc. They stared at each other from across the highway they were now standing at. And damn were things getting spicy as they stared at each other. Like hot Damn who knew staring at someone could be so hot. His eyes were metaphorically on fire. The two both went to the source together staring into each others eyes deeply. When they got there they got a new radio thingy, but they went into the bathroom instead of leaving like a normal person. They both went into the same stall and then Murdoc left because he wasn't ready to have sex with himself. Duh. Save that for the eighty third date. 

He went back to his home, aka dong studios and 2-d stared at Murdoc and Murdoc intensely. Jesus he probably just got a manpreg just by looking at them.  
then phase 4 noodle kicked the door in screaming "I think I'm pregnart with my fourteenth child" holding her thirteenth child. it was crying like a little bitch. Murdoc was very embarrassed to be right next to himself for some reason. Then Murdoc hit himself with a shoe so he'd stop being a lol shit. He then ate a roll of Toilet paper because that's what normal people do. 

That night noodle had sex with 2-d And Murdoc had sex with himself. Russel got pregananat from that one red horse riding demon That was in Rhinestone Eyes. Yeah. That one. Holy Jesus that house was full of sex. Then that guy who looks like pyro from TF2 came back with the manatee And probably killed them all.  
Then noodles supposed dead body gave birth to a third Murdoc only he was orange and sMelled like shit.  
The end?


End file.
